nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Hugo Mendes
|religion=Christian |language=English |spouse=Lucie Miller |children= Emilia Mendes-Miller (born 1986) |parents= |home= Noble City, Sylvania |home2 = |home3 = |partner=Lucie Miller |placebirth= Train Village |datebirth= May 14, 1949 |datedeath= |placedeath= |function=Journalist, talk show host, television host }} Hugo Charles Mendes (born May 14, 1949 in Train Village, Sylvania) is a Lovian journalist, political correspondent and television host. He is best known for his appearances on the self-produced The Hugo Mendes Show, which broadcasts on Kaboom 1. In addition, he has appeared on several other current affairs programmes, including Hugo's Breakfast Table. In February 2017, Mendes appeared to confirm rumours that he would be running for Governor of Sylvania in the upcoming state elections. Mendes has thus far sought to position himself as an anti-establishment populist. Biography Hugo Charles Mendes was born on May 14, 1949 in Train Village, Sylvania to two American immigrants, Robert and Lindsay Mendes. He attended high school in his hometown, and later studied English & Journalism at Nobel University. After graduating, Mendes worked as a political journalist at The Daily Sylvanian. His writing became renowned across Sylvania, and by 1976 Mendes was a freelance journalist, contributing to The Noble City Times and the Newhaven Tribune, as well as several news magazines. At the same time, Mendes began contributing to several Sylvanian radio stations, both as a news anchor and journalist. In 1989, network executives from a small regional television channel in Stephen Headland offered Mendes a job as a news anchor. He accepted the job, and worked on the news show for eight months, before the network offered him the opportunity to start his own show, named The Late Show with Hugo, on which he spoke to a wide variety of guests including politicians, celebrities and musicians. Mendes worked on The Late Show with Hugo until 2009. At the same time, he contributed to several documentaries about everyday life and farming on the Stephen Headland, as well as documentary about the royal family. After leaving The Late Show with Hugo, Mendes spent three years as a freelance correspondent and documentary maker. In 2013, Mendes began his career at Kaboom TV, with his own show, The Hugo Mendes Show starting in the September of that year. That November, Mendes interviewed both King Sebastian and Prince Dimitri on the show, marking the former's first television appearance as King. Selected members of the audience were invited to field questions to the monarch, thus providing one of the first opportunities for Lovia's citizens to speak directly to their new King. In autumn 2014, Mendes took a brief hiatus from his journalistic career in Lovia. During this time, Mendes spent two months with his family in Brunant, during which he filmed "Hugo's Brunanter Vacation", a documentary series which saw Hugo travelling across the country, gaining an insight into Brunanter culture, history, politics and cuisine. The series is set to premiere in May 2015, and will be broadcast on Brunanter network, Channel Six, in addition to Kaboom TV. Mendes moderated the 2015 Federal Election debate, the first of its kind in Lovia. In the run up to the election, Hugo also produced Tackling the Issues, which saw him travelling across the country finding out more about the election's key issues. He also hosted an election night special on Kaboom 1. In June 2015, Mendes announced on the The Hugo Mendes Show that he would be a running as an independent candidate in the Sylvanian local elections, in the region representing his home town of Train Village. Mendes said: "I've spent my entire career grilling politicians live on television, so vote for me if you want a Councillor who will fight your corner and make sure these pesky career politicians aren't left to run ruin on Sylvania". Mendes took a non-ideological approach to his election campaign, although expressed interest in protecting Sylvania's environment. He was later successfully elected to the council, although most agree that his single year term was rather uneventful. In 2016, Mendes returned to television, once again hosting The Hugo Mendes Show, which had been off-air whilst he served as a local councillor. In November 2016, Mendes served as the executive producer and host of Greetings from Lovia, a reality TV show in which a group of American celebrities spent two weeks in Lovia, taking part in cultural activities and completing challenges. Each week, Lovian viewers would vote to eliminate one contestant. Although many criticised the programme for trivialising Lovian culture and society, Mendes argued that Greetings from Lovia had helped to improve the country's image abroad, and strengthen the tourism industry. Towards the end of this year, Mendes took several months away from the media spotlight, living in rural Stephen Headland, where he spent time hiking and fishing both of which have been hobbies of his since childhood. Early 2017 saw Mendes taking part in a speaking tour of the country, selling out theatres in Noble City, Newhaven and Sofasi. Many speculated that Mendes was sounding out interest for a potential candidacy in the upcoming State elections. Personal life In 1972, Mendes married Emily Collins, a journalist whom he met early in his career. The couple divorced three years later, although they are said to remain friends. In 1984, Mendes married his second wife, Lucie Miller, a Noble City socialite. They have one daughter, Emilia, who is a singer. Mendes lives in Little Frisco with his wife and two dogs, and is a Christian. Given Mendes' status as one of Lovia's leading political pundits, there have been many rumours about his own political views. He has repeatedly refused to comment on his own beliefs, although there have recently been suggestions that Mendes has ambitions of becoming a Governor, running as an independent candidate. See also *Kaboom TV *The Hugo Mendes Show Category:Living person Category:Christian Category:Television host Category:Journalist